La lune et le vampire
by Rin Tempest
Summary: Suite au fiasco du laboratoire du docteur Moreau, Vanitas prend conscience de ses sentiments envers Noé. (NoéxVanitas). "ATTENTION RISQUE DE LEMON"
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Depuis quand, depuis combien de temps, je ne sais plus. En fait, cela remonte au tout début, lors de notre première rencontre dans le dirigeable "La Baleine" qui allait en direction de Paris. J'avais tout de suite remarqué ses yeux, et il était... indescriptible. Bien sûr, je connaissais des personnes avec exactement la même couleur, mais pourtant, les siens avec quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Comment dire, ses yeux débordaient de vie, tout mon contraire. N'oublions pas ses magnifiques cheveux, aussi doux que de la soie et aussi brillant qu'un diamant. Je n'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments que lorsqu'on sauva le vampire qui s'était transformé en "Prédateur", crée de toutes pièces par ce crétin de Moreau. Après avoir été "aidé" par cet arriéré de Roland et de ses deux acolytes, je m'assoupis contre Noé, mon dieu qu'il sent bon ! Si seulement on pouvait rester comme ceci un peu plus longtemps...

* * *

Petite introduction je sais xD. Le premier chapitre devrait arrivé demain normalement ! J'espère vraiment que cette histoire va vous plaire, elle ne devrait faire qu'une dizaine de chapitre (je pense). Tous ce qui est après l'arc du laboratoire de Moreau est purement fictif, donc de mon imagination et bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ! Ils appartiennent tous à la MAGNIFIQUE Jun Mochizuki ! Enfin bref, je vous dis à bientôt mes amis ! :)


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre 1 : **

Je sentis la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, c'est plutôt agréable... Trop agréable même ! J'ouvris immédiatement mes yeux et me leva précipitamment vers la fenêtre.

Vanitas : Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Noé : Oh ! Vanitas, enfin réveillé ?

Je tourne ma tête en direction de la porte d'entrée, Noé dans la commissure, compléter d'un plateau repas et de cette saleté de bestiole.

Vanitas : Quelle heure est-il ?

Noé : Bonjour, et il est 10 heures passé. Thé ou café ?

Vanitas : Café sans sucre, merci.

Je m'assois sur la chaise et soupire. Noé me donna mon café, je le remerciai de nouveau. Je remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'il s'était mal coiffé, c'est plutôt mignon. Je faillis m'étouffer. Mais qu'Est-ce que je raconte encore !

Noé : " Euh, Vanitas ? Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge !

Vanitas : Oui, oui ça va...

Noé : Tu n'es pas tombé malade au moins ?

Il se leva de son siège et approcha son visage du mien. Je rougis de plus belle tout en sursautant :

Vanitas : Qu'est que tu fais ?!

Noé : Et bien je prends ta température, on est resté plus de la moitié de la nuit dehors. Le corps d'un humain est moins résistant à celui d'un vampire, non ?

Vanitas : Effectivement, mais je vais bien ! Recule maintenant !... Attend ! C'est toi qui nous a ramené à l'hôtel ?

Noé : Oui, pourquoi ?

Vanitas : Tu m'as porté ?

Noé : Je n'allais tout de même pas te trainer par terre jusqu'ici !

Vanitas : Tu m'as porté sur ton dos ?

Noé : Non, je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

Je fini cul sec mon café et parti en direction du toit, sous les interrogations de Noé. Je meurs de honte. Etre porté comme une princesse dans la ville de l'amour, on ne pouvait pas faire plus stéréotyper. Manquerai plus qu'on se tienne la main sur le pont des amoureux pendant qu'on n'y ait ! Franchement ! Raarrr, je ne comprends pas pourquoi LUI, lui, lui... Son sourire gagna mon esprit. Je me rétracte sur moi-même et ferme les yeux, me laissant caresser par le halo de lumière.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, qu'on aurait dit des heures, J'entendis sa voix, douce, chaude et sécurisante. Je ne veux pas ouvrir mes yeux, je veux qu'il continue de m'appeler. Je voudrai tout arrêter et partir, loin, très loin et, avec lui, rien que tous les deux. Pouvoir arrêter le temps, oui, qu'il s'arrête.

Noé : VANITAS ! EH OH !

Vanitas : MAIS TAIS-TOI BON SANG !

Noé : Ah… désolé…

Je l'entendais partir, partir loin de moi…

Vanitas : A…Attend Noé ! Reviens !

Je me levai d'une vitesse impressionnante, avec comme résolution de le rattraper. J'arrivai très brièvement à la fenêtre. Accroupis sur le bord de celle-ci, je le vis mettre sa veste.

Vanitas : Noé !

Noé : …

Vanitas : je te préviens Noé, tu mets un pied, UN seul en dehors de cette porte, et je disparais complétement de ta vie !

Il s'arrêta net à l'encontre de mon discours. Il se tourna vers moi, choqué, non plutôt embrouillé par mes mots. Il n'eut pour réaction que de s'avancer vers moi, toujours accroupi sur la fenêtre.

Noé : Comment ça ? Tu me menaces ?

Vanitas : Si ça peut, alors oui.

Noé : Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre aujourd'hui ? Dis-moi !

Vanitas : Comment veux-tu que je te le disse ! Je ne sais même pas moi-même !

Noé : Comment ça tu ne sais pas !

Vanitas : Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu !

Noé : Dis-moi alors ! Ne t'enferme pas à chaque fois !

Vanitas : je… je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

Noé : Pourquoi ?

Vanitas : Parce que !

Noé : tu m'énerves !

Vanitas : c'est réciproque !

Épuisé par notre querelle, qui d'ailleurs n'a ni queue ni tête, Noé, s'assois sur son lit. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire, je le rejoignis. Il y eut un grand vide dans la pièce. Même le chat était parti. Surement vers Amelia, ennuyé de notre dispute. Je regarde en direction de Noé, le nez plongé sur ses mains, qu'il tripote. Il est aussi mignon quand il boude. Je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il le remarqua, tourna la tête en ma direction. Il commença sa phrase mais je le retins par un baiser. Oui, je viens de l'embrassé, et j'ai aimé. Et je ne le regretterai pas.

Vanitas : Bon, je vais chercher des informations en ville.

Noé : … Hein ? Heu… Vanitas, c.… c'était quoi ça ?

Je ne lui aie pas répondu, parce que je ne le sais même pas moi-même.

* * *

Ouuiiii Premier chapitre sorti ! ( 2 jours en retard mais bon xD) Dans tous les cas dite moi de ce que vous en pensez, vos avis (constructives) quelle soit positif ou négatif. Reprenez moi également si il y a une moindre faute d'orthographe *-*

Bref je pense sortir un chapitre tous les vendredis (après-midi je pense)

Et cela n'a toujours pas changé (dommage) les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jun Mochizuki !


	3. Chapitre II

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

 **PDV Noé :**

Le spectacle du clown était vraiment très amusant, et la tarte tatin de la boulangère était excellente et... je n'es toujours pas trouvé Vanitas... Des heures sont passées depuis ce matin, et aucun signe de lui. Je repense alors au baiser qu'on a partagé. Instinctivement, ma main c'est porté sur mes lèvres. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à parler à haute voix.

Noé : Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela... ?

? : Faire quoi ?

Je fis automatiquement volte-face à cette voix très familière. Et effectivement, "IL" était là, juste devant moi, alors que je l'avais "recherché" pendant des heures, Vanitas, en chair et en os.

Noé : Que... Ou étais-tu parti toute la journée ?

Vanitas : Je te l'ai dit, je suis parti chercher des informations sur un moindre porteur de malédiction. Et toi ?

Noé : Ne-Ne fais pas ce genre de sourire alors que tu sais très bien que je t'ai cherché toute la journée !

Vanitas : Je vois ça !

Il s'approcha de moi et entraîna sa main gantée vers ma joue. Je sursaute et rougis face à ce comportement, et pour dire très surprenant. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur à travers son gant bleuté. C'était très agréable jusqu'au moment où il décida de l'enlever de ma pommette. J'aperçus très brièvement des miettes avant qu'il ne les colles contre ses lèvres et sorti sa langue pour les attraper.

Vanitas : Je vois que tes efforts se sont terminés à la tarte. Tu manges vraiment comme un goret mon petit Noé. (Note auteure : on imagine bien le petit sourire coquin là xD)

Noé : heu... Ah...

Vanitas : Bah alors t'as perdu ta langue ?

Noé : A-A-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Vanitas : Oui oui si tu veux. Bon maintenant j'ai faim, tu paies ?

Noé : Encore ! Tu es vraiment pauvre !

Vanitas : je suis juste très libre vois-tu.

Noé : mmm... Un peu trop à mon goût.

Vanitas : bon alors tu paies le restaurant ?

Noé : … Bon d'accord ! Et puis comme ça tu pourras me faire part de tes découvertes.

Vanitas : OUAIS !

Il leva les bras en l'air et commença à sautiller comme un enfant qui viendrait d'apprendre qu'il aurait sa glace. Et puis... cela le rendait plutôt mignon ce côté enfantin qu'il sortait de temps à autres.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ellipse restaurant~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vanitas : J'ai trop mangé !

Vanitas caressa son ventre avant de se jeter sur son lit à ma grande stupéfaction. Qu'il remarqua très vite d'ailleurs.

Vanitas : Quoi ?

Noé : Rien, c'est juste que cela fait bizarre de te voir aller dans ton lit de ta propre initiative.

Vanitas : Qu'est que tu insinues mon chère Noé ?

Noé : Que tu dors peu, et encore moins dans le lit qui t'as été attribué. Et que d'habitude, à peine rentrée, tu te précipites sur le toit.

Vanitas : Et donc ?

Noé : Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et que cela à avoir avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Vanitas : …

Noé : Si tu ne dis rien, c'est que j'ai raison.

Vanitas : Je n'ai juste pas envie de reparler de cette absurde conversation.

Il commença à se lever, sûrement pour éviter la conversation en fuyant vers le toit, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se lever de son lit que je me suis mis à califourchon sur lui en lui prenant ses poignait.

Vanitas : Que-...

Noé : MAINTENANT DIS MOI CE QUI TE TRACASSE !

Vanitas : T-tu me fais mal...

Effectivement, sous ma colère j'ai resserré mes mains sur ses frêles poignets. Automatiquement, j'ai relâché la pression et le vis souffler de soulagement.

Vanitas : Et toi... Pourquoi tu continues à rester avec moi ?

Noé : ...Je te l'ai déjà dit, non. J'ai décidé de rester avec toi, parce que en tant que personne tu m'intéresse. (Note auteure : référence au chapitre 11)

Vanitas : Il n'y a que ça ?

Noé : euh-hein ?

 **PDV EXTERNE : (Note auteure : ATTENTION ! Scène érotique entre deux hommes ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de contenu, alors passez votre chemin. Pour les autres, très bonne lecture ;D)**

A travers ses cheveux un peu en bataille, Vanitas ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Bien évidemment, Noé le remarqua, le fixa quelque instant, puis comprenant enfin le sens de la phrase, se mit également à rougir.

Vanitas : Tu ne trouves pas ça dégouttant ?

Noé : D-de ?

Vanitas : Et bien... Qu'un homme est ce genre de sentiment pour un autre homme...

La seule réponse donnée à Vanitas fut un baiser. D'abord, plutôt doux, timide. Ils avaient tous les deux fermés les yeux, afin de se délecter des lèvres de l'autre. Puis se regardèrent de nouveau et rentamèrent le même processus. Le vampire enleva peu à peu ses mains du poignet du jeune humain pour les situer au niveau du bassin. Ce dernier entoura de ses bras le cou de son aimé de manière à intensifier leur baiser, qui devenaient de plus en plus féroces, leur laissant de moins en moins le temps de respirer. Après un moment, le jeune vampire arriva à accéder à la bouche de l'autre, lui laissant un accès total. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, dansèrent entre elles. Obligés de reprendre leurs souffles, ils durent se séparer l'un de l'autre laissant un filet de salive s'échapper. Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés, avec un regard qui en demandait plus à l'autre. Noé se décida enfin à prendre d'assaut le cou du plus jeune, tout en enlevant les vêtements de celui-ci. Vanitas en fit de même. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent très vite torse-nu. Les baisers de Noé descendaient jusqu'au torse et commença à jouer avec l'un des tétons du jeune homme. Un gémissement de plaisir retentit alors dans la chambre. Automatiquement, il mit sa main toujours gantée devant sa bouche, et, devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Noé le regarda, prit sa main, et enleva délicatement son gant, sous le regard surpris du propriétaire. C'était la deuxième fois que Noé voyait la marque de Vanitas, mais cette fois ci, de plus près. Il prit sa main, et commença ses baisers, sur la marque, tout en posant son regard sur lui. Vanitas détourna son regard, ne pouvant rien faire, il se sentait faible. Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à se sentir vraiment serrés dans le pantalon. Le vampire prit les choses en mains, enleva ce qui lui restait, tout en montrant sans dédain son membre. Il fit de même à son partenaire, laissant également, la liberté totale du membre en semi-érection.

Noé : J'ai envie de toi.

Vanitas : vas-y.

Noé plaqua son membre à l'entrée du plus jeune, le regarde encore une fois, comme pour avoir son autorisation, où celui-ci bougea positivement sa tête. Il entra lentement, accompagné de petits cris de douleurs de la part de son compagnon. Arrivé au bout, il pouvait entendre les halètements de Vanitas et ses yeux brillants par le crépuscule qui se glissa à travers la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Noé ne pouvait pas le nier, il trouvait cela réellement sexy. Vanitas, quand à lui, se sentait tellement bien mais aussi tellement embarrassé, qu'il se cacha le visage à l'aide de ses bras et invita son partenaire à bouger. Sans plus attendre, le vampire se mit en mouvement, se délectant de l'étroite humidité de l'intérieur du jeune humain. Les premières poussées furent lentes, et douloureuse pour Vanitas, mais aussi pour Noé, qui essaya de s'adapter. D'une main, il tenait sa hanche, et menait la cadence , trouvant un rythme qui paraissait le mieux, et surtout le plus supportable pour Vanitas. Celui-ci gémissait, sonnant un peu plaintif, se laissa- faire. L'autre main du vampire tenait le sexe de l'autre, qui continuait sans relâche ses gémissements et de couvrir son regard, devenu cramoisi. Des baisers appuyait chaque mouvement, tantôt doux, tantôt embrasés. Puis, à force d'allées et venues douces, Vanitas poussa un long gémissement et s'arqua brutalement, s'arrachant à ses lèvres. Noé gémit lui aussi, et s'inquiéta, lui demandant s'il lui avait fait mal. Il comprit immédiatement. Il avait trouvé sa prostate. Il sourit tendrement. Le vampire enfonça son pénis au plus profond de lui, se cognant à ce point sensible. Vanitas eut l'air d'être saisi par un plaisir intense, aux dons sons qui franchirent ses lèvres. Alliées aux caresses sur son membre érigé, il ne ressentait sans doute plus trop de douleur, ou plus assez pour l'empêcher d'apprécier. Petit à petit, l'humain détacha ses mains de son visage, et profita de cela pour lié sa main à celle placé au niveau de la hanche. Vanitas lui offrit une expression timide, rougissante de gêne et de plaisir, tout en s'abandonnant à lui. Noé garda le rythme du début, qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. Leurs gémissements se faisaient écho. Entre leurs bassins qui se rencontraient, ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, devenus la proie d'un désir incontrôlable. Qu'ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, envie de contrôler. Le plaisir les prit bientôt aux tripes, leurs bas-ventres se tordant sous les picotements intenses qui les traversaient. Noé sentait son sexe pulsant de plaisir à l'intérieur de lui. Vanitas écartait davantage les jambes, comme désireux qu'il s'enfonce plus loin. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire recommencerait à tremper la main au travail du plus vieux. Il leur en faudrait peu pour atteindre l'extase. La langue de Noé lécha le cou de son humain, qu'il s'appliqua à mordiller. S'il n'allait pas le mordre, il se l'était promit mais comptait bien lui faire un beau suçon, et tout le monde verrait qu'il avait quelqu'un. Il eut un rictus. Vanitas serrait sa main dans la sienne, murmurant son prénom. Serrant les dents, Noé émit un râle profond. Il se sentait atteindre le point de non-retour. Il masturba Vanitas plus vite, des soupirs lascifs succédant à ses mouvements. Bientôt, le plus jeune lâcha une série de gémissements de moins en moins discrets. Il ferma soudain les yeux, leurs corps s'entrechoquent. Il éjacula. Sous la pression de l'orgasme, son anus devint plus étroit, et c'en fut trop pour Noé. Il jouit lui aussi, un long baiser accompagnant son orgasme. Il s'allongea au-dessus de lui, encore fiché à l'intérieur. Leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre, humide, les langues se mêlant. Malgré ça, ce baiser langoureux restait tendre. Ils le conclurent par un dernier contact chaste. Le vampire se retira alors.

Noé passa un bras autour du torse de Vanitas, l'attirant dans un câlin. A sa grande surprise, le plus jeune lui rendit l'étreinte. Le plus vieux comprend bien vite la fatigue de l'humain. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son protégé essayer de résister aux bras de Morphée. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur la tête de Vanitas et commence à le caresser, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Cinq minutes plus tard, notre héro pouvait entendre le souffle de son amant, et ne tardait pas à le rejoindre dans ses rêves, toujours entrelacer l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Euh... Et bien oui, je suis toujours en vie et je poste ENFIN ce chapitre 2... Après presque 1 an d'inactivité...

En tout cas je remercie énormément les reviews de certaines personnes tel que Miguya-san, nico et Lorulea Xarlotte. Je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Et je vous dis à bientôt (on va éviter l'attente de 1 an, d'accord xD) pour le chapitre 3 et n'oublier pas de me donner des avis, quel soit positif ou négatif (tant qu'elles sont constructives, bien évidemment !) et merci de me prévenir si vous voyer la moindre faute d'orthographe.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki ! Et cette histoire reste purement fictif.


	4. Chapitre III

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

 **PDV Narrateur :**

Le soleil tapait sur son visage. Son corps se met dos à la fenêtre et toucha, … des draps. Ils étaient froids. Ces yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit, afin de s'habituer à la lumière de la chambre. Vanitas a dû partir en ville, ou quelque chose du genre. On entend le souffle du vampire faire écho dans le silence de la pièce. Il se lève avec peu d'envie. Noé entendit un miaulement derrière lui. Murr réclamait sa nourriture. Il fit un timide sourire, le caressa et lui donna ce qu'il désirait. Il s'habille avec une sorte de lourdeur sur les épaules, se posant énormément de questions. Des questions sur leur relation, leur situation, et après… Il faut qu'il aille le chercher. Il était prêt à mettre sa main sur le poignet de la porte. Et pourtant, il fit demi-tour, ouvrit la fenêtre et se tourna à l'endroit habituel ou Vanitas y est la plupart du temps. Ces yeux s'écarquillaient, en le voyant assis, un petit plateau sur ces genoux et buvant une boisson chaude. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus semblaient s'être perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, en train de se réveiller.

Vanitas : Tu es vraiment long à te lever. Les croissants sont presque froids maintenant.

Noé sursaute, pensant avoir été discret. Il n'avait pas lâché du regard Vanitas. Celui-ci baissa son regard vers le vampire et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Ses joues se mirent à lui brûler. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à se regarder sans bouger, sans se parler. Juste profiter des yeux de l'autre. Vanitas cassa ce moment de complicité. Il prit une tasse dans le petit plateau et lui tendit. Le plus âgé monta sans trop de difficulté, il était maintenant habitué a monté sur le toit de l'hôtel. Il ne tardait à s'asseoir et prit la tasse, accompagné d'un timide « merci ». Leurs doigts se frôlent. Il prit délicatement une gorgée du liquide chocolaté. Il était tiède, et pourtant, son corps lui semblait être brûlant. Ils continuèrent leur déjeuner en regardant le soleil continuer son ascension dans le ciel. C'était un spectacle d'une beauté extraordinaire. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se donnèrent « rendez-vous » afin d'admirer le lever du soleil. Seulement voilà, cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Les deux jeunes hommes le savaient parfaitement, ce ne serait plus comme avant.

Noé : H-hein ?

Sans s'être rendu compte, le vampire se mit à pleurer. Les larmes ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Comme un automatisme, il se tourna vers le bleuté. Son regard ne cacha aucunement son étonnement face à cette situation.

Noé : Désolé, j-je-

Vanitas le coupa en se rapprochant de lui. Noé ferma ses yeux et sentit la main gantée de ce dernier lui toucher le coin de l'œil, essuyant ses larmes.

Vanitas : Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Noé.

Noé : Je suis tout aussi en tort que toi !

Vanitas : Non Noé, je suis le-

Noé : Vanitas ! Arrête de toujours te mettre comme seul fautif ! C'est vrai, c'est toi qui as commencé par ce baiser. Mais pour ce qui c'est passé hier soir, on était tous les deux consentants ! Nous sommes adultes et capables de savoir si ce que l'on fait est bien ou pas ! Et pour ma part, je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'on a fait !

Son cœur battait la chamade, son visage était crispé par la colère, ses larmes s'était peu à peu adoucit, et ses joues rougissait. Il avait pris, avec une inexplicable douceur, la main de Vanitas. Il le regarda avec une telle passion, un regard tellement profond, que n'importe qui pourrait s'y perdre dedans. Et pourtant, la personne concernée par cette soudaine déclaration essayait de fuir le contact.

Noé : Vanitas, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Le plus jeune, qui avait détourné la tête, fit face de nouveaux au vampire. Il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et sa seule main libre s'était posé sur ces lèvres. Il préférait tout de même continuer à éviter le regard de l'autre.

Vanitas : Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

Noé : Oui, je sais.

Il le tira jusqu'à lui et prit ses lèvres en otage. Le bleuté ne se débattit pas. Ils profitèrent juste des lèvres de l'autre.

* * *

Incroyable mais vrai, le chapitre 3 ne sort pas 1 an après le chapitre 2 !

Je trouve enfin un moment pour écrire toutes les idées qui me passe par la tête ( et c'est pendant mes 9 heures de philo...)

Enfin voilà, c'est un petit chapitre, on pourrait même dire une transition pour le chapitre 4 ( que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire), qui risque d'être... très long (pour moi), surtout à recopier sur l'ordinateur...

Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur et que je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, je vous met en exclusivité le début du chapitre 4 ( très court mais je ne veux pas non plus trop vous en dévoilé !)

Et toujours pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

 **PDV Vanitas :**

Comment on en est arrivé là ? Comment J'AI pu en arriver là ? Imaginez-vous, Noé et moi, enfermés et coincés dans un petit placard dans une usine abandonnée, près d'un vieux port, se cachant de malfaiteurs ne nous voulant pas que du bien. Ah, et oui, petit détail, qui est en faite très importante selon moi, je suis actuellement habillé en femme...

Un jour plus tôt :

...


	5. Chapitre IV Partie I

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

 _ **Partie 1**_

 **PDV Vanitas :**

Comment on en est arrivé là ? Comment J'AI pu en arriver là ? Imaginez-vous, Noé et moi, enfermés et coincés dans un petit placard dans une usine abandonnée, près d'un vieux port, se cachant de malfaiteurs ne nous voulant pas que du bien. Ah, et oui, petit détail, qui est en faite très importante selon moi, je suis actuellement habillé en femme...

 ** _Un jour plus tôt :_**

Vanitas : Tu es sûr de toi, le Chauve ?

Dante : Mes informations son toujours fiable. Et je ne suis pas chauve, espèce de charlatan !

Noé : Mais qu'est-ce que ferait un porteur de malédiction aux alentours d'un port ?

Vanitas : Si seulement on le savait.

A vrai dire, ce n'est pas ma priorité à l'instant même. Et pour une fois, je suis bien content de voir ce crétin de chauve. La raison ? Tout simplement que Noé voulait des… câlins. Cela faisait deux jours depuis le… le baiser sur le toit de l'hôtel. Pourquoi je repense à ça ? Je cachais vite mes rougeurs aux deux autres. Heureusement, ils sont pris dans une conversation que je ne saurais de quoi cela parle. Noé est devenu très collant depuis ce jour. Il réclame sans cesse de « l'affection »… Je déteste avoir trop d'affection, même de la part de personne que j'apprécie. Et pour couronner le tout, Noé arrive à passer d'une petite bouille toute mignonne, en un loup mourant de faim, et je devins par conséquent une sorte de tarte tatin à ses yeux.

Dante : Ah ! J'ai failli oublier !

Il prit le sac qui était à ses pieds, et sortit, il faudrait me l'avouer, une très belle robe bleue nuit. Si j'avais été une femme, je l'aurais tout de suite essayé.

Vanitas : Pourquoi as-tu apporté une robe ?

Dante : Et bien… Il faut que l'un de vous deux se déguise en femme…

Vanitas : Pardon ?

Dante : Jusqu'à présent, seul des femmes ont été porté disparu.

Vanitas : Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Et je ne vais pas commencer à me travestir !

Noé : Désolé de vous dérangez… Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir rentrer dedans.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, un petit sourire au coin du visage. Sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Noé me prit par le poignet. Le saligot, il m'a devancé, je ne peux plus m'enfuir.

Vanitas : Bon, d'accord ! Je vais l'essayer votre fichu robe !

Je pris cette satanée robe des mains du chauve et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Je pouvais les entendre glousser à travers la porte. Ils vont me le payer. Tôt ou tard, ils verront qu'il ne faut jamais, ô grand jamais, venir m'énerver ! Je regarde une nouvelle fois le robe. Maintenant, je la trouve très laide. Je commence à me déshabiller. En mettant la robe, je ne pouvais que remarquer qu'elle m'allait parfaitement. Le chauve avait tout prévu, c'est pas possible ! Il y a même une sorte de rembourrage au niveau de la poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter ma bouche de crisper. Il faut fermer la robe par derrière. J'entrouvre la porte, et décida plus sage d'appeler Noé.

Noé : Tu as fini ?

Vanitas : … Presque. Il faudrait que… Mais d'abord, promet moi de ne pas te moquer !

Noé : … Je te le promets.

Vanitas : Il faudrait que tu m'aides à fermer la robe.

Mon Dieu ! Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. J'ouvre un peu plus la porte, afin qu'il puise entrer dans la petite salle de bain. Je me sens tellement gêné que j'ai envie d'aller m'enterrer quelque part, et très vite ! Je lève le regard vers Noé, et le vois, aussi rouge qu'un piment. Je commence vraiment à avoir très chaud. Je me mis dos à lui et leva quelques cheveux afin qu'il puise avoir toute visibilité. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas et fermer la porte derrière lui. Je peux sentir son souffle contre mon oreille. Ses doigts s'amusent avec le ruban et au bout de quelques minutes, qui me paraissait une éternité, j'entendis un petit « J'ai fini ». Pourtant, aucun de nous deux n'osaient bouger. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Il me prit par les hanches et me colla contre lui. Il posa sa tête contre le creux de mon cou. Ses cheveux chatouillent ma joue. Ils sentent bon.

Dante : Les gars, vous avez terminés ?

Vanitas : O-oui !

Le chauve toquais à la porte. Ma panique commence à monter, commençant à me débattre dans les bras de Noé. Et on sait tous, que entre un humain et un vampire, la victoire lui est assuré.

Vanitas : Noé ! … Si tu me laisses partir, je te promets de te faire un câlin quand nous serons que tous les deux.

Noé : Promis?

Vanitas : P-promis…

J'ai pus sentir sa prise se relâcher et cela me permis de m'enfuir au fond de la petite salle de bain. Bon, maintenant, comment je fais pour me sortir de la merde dans laquelle je me suis mis ! Noé me fixa quelque instant, et sourit avant de sortir de la pièce. Mon cœur vient de rater un battement, non ? Je sors à mon tour et mes yeux se firent énorme. Oh non ! Tout mais pas elle ! Pas cette satanée psychopathe de Sade.

Noé : Domi ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène là ?

Dominique : Je voulais te voir mon chaton ! Tu me manquais trop, et voilà que l'on m'apprend que tu repars ! Par ailleurs, très jolie robe l'humain.

Vanitas : Je te l'offre volontiers si tu le souhaites.

Dominique : Non merci. Elle va beaucoup mieux sur toi que sur moi, je pense. Il faudrait peut-être te maquiller aussi, qu'en penses-tu mon chéri ?

Noé : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée effectivement.

Dante : Je suis aussi d'accord !

Vanitas : Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné mon accord !

Dominique : Oh ! Mais nous n'allions pas te demander ton avis.

Vanitas : Pardon ?!

 _ **30 minutes plus tard :**_

Dominique : Allez ne fais cette tête ! Et puis, si tu te serais laissé faire, je n'aurais pas mis au temps de temps !

Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais me laisser faire comme un petit chien bien obéissant ! Entre temps, le chauve était parti. Je lui avais mis en énorme coup de pied au visage alors que Noé me tenait par les bras pour me retenir. Résultat, pour pouvoir me retenir le temps que Dominique me dessine sur le visage, Noé m'avais installé sur ses genoux et me tenais les bras. Je suis actuellement coiffé, habillé et maquillé et ma fierté en a pris un grand coup. Et cette crétine de Sade rigole dans son coin en savourant mon humiliation.

Dominique : Je me moque, mais cela te va vraiment à ravir. Je suis sûr que tu vas faire chavirer de nombreux hommes.

Vanitas : Je me vengerais !

Dominique : Mais oui c'est ça. Bon, vous n'avez pas un train à prendre vous deux ?

Noé : Si, tu as raison. En tout cas, merci encore Domi de nous avoir aidé.

Vanitas : De M'avoir défiguré plutôt !

Dominique : Oh aller ! Pour une fois que je te complimente. Et toi mon chéri, tu fais bien attention, d'accord ?

Noé : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, il y a Vanitas avec moi.

Dominique : C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus.

Vanitas : Je ne suis pas sourd !

Dominique : Justement !

Noé : Mais arrêter de vous battre tous les deux !

Et après un très long monologue de la part de Dominique, disant à Noé de faire très attention et que je dois bien le surveiller pour qu'il ne se perde pas, nous sommes enfin partis prendre notre train. Après avoir pris nos tickets et envoyer balader un pervers, nous avons pris place dans un petit cabinet. Je peux enfin souffler.

5 minutes plus tard :

Noé : Vanitas, tu m'as promis !

Vanitas : P-peut-être, mais pas dans le train !

Mince, pourquoi je lui ai promis ça ! Il m'agrippe le bras et m'entraîne sur lui. Il entoure ses bras autour de ma taille et pose délicatement sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. J'ai actuellement les bras en l'air, ne sachant pas quoi, à par rougir. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Inconsciemment, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose mon visage au-dessus de sa tête. Je me laisse complètement allé, je ferme les yeux et pris une grande respiration afin de sentir les cheveux de Noé. Ils sont très doux et sentent bon, un mélange discret entre l'orange et le citron. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage en pensant que cela lui correspondait parfaitement.

PDV Narrateur : _(_ _Jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire)_

Noé n'en pouvait plus. Savoir que Vanitas ne fuis pas face à cette étreinte le rend vraiment heureux. Ses yeux semblèrent s'être perdu dans les plis de la robe. Délicatement, ses mains descendirent sur le postérieur de son « amant ». Ce qui valut à celui-ci un petit sursaut de surprise. Le vampire leva la robe et passa ses mains en dessous, pouvant directement toucher le fessier de l'autre. Vanitas de le rejette pas, au contraire, il s'accroche davantage à Noé tout en essayant de cacher ses gémissements dans la chevelure du blandin. Continuant son massage, il se renfonça dans le creux du cou du plus jeune. Il ferme ses yeux et inspire l'odeur émanant de Vanitas. Une bosse commença à se former dans son pantalon. Et cela ne voulait sembler s'arrêter, alors que les gémissements de Vanitas se fit de plus en plus distinct dans la petite pièce du train.

Cela aurait pu continuer, mais malheureusement pour eux, c'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une vieille dame, accompagné de son petit chien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage, pourtant déjà pale, blanchit à la vue de la scène. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête en sa direction, et devinrent aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Vieille dame : E-et bien, désolé de vous avoir dérangé...

Elle fit un pas en arrière et tira sur la laisse de son chien pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Noé avait pu l'entendre murmurer « les jeunes de nos jours, qu'ils fassent ce genre de chose dans une chambre. » Le reste du voyage c'est passé dans le calme, un très grand calme. Vanitas évita tout regard avec le blandin, comme prétexte que le paysage était plutôt jolie. Le pauvre Noé, lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il comprenait tout à fait la gêne de Vanitas, mais au fond de lui, était déçu que cela s'arrête. Que ce serait-il passé si cette vieille dame et son chien n'était pas venu ?

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis terriblement contente de pouvoir vous mettre la suite ! (c'est la faute du bac *^*)

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, ce chapitre 4 se fera en deux parties. Car tout simplement, ayant écrit sous forma papier le 3/4 de ce chapitre (Merci les 9 heures de philo par semaines...), j'ai tout de suite vue qu'il serait extrêmement long. Cette partie fait pratiquement 2 000 mots, et on ne se trouve pas tout à fait à la moitié... L'autre raison que je peux émettre, est que je ferai encore un chapitre et l'histoire sera terminée. (Oui je sais, c'est triste).

Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai aussi commencé à écrire une nouvelle histoire. Et qui sera encore sur du NoéXVanitas (Parce que j'adore écrire sur ce couple). Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'histoire sera un AU (C'est mettre en scène un monde différent de celui décrit par l'auteur de l'histoire originale), et qu'elle va s'appeler _**Mentir pour se trouver**_. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand je sortirai le premier chapitre.

Bref, sur ceux, la 2ème partie de devrait pas tarder à sortir et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances :D.


End file.
